Yet Another Halloween
by Mayleesa
Summary: Another Halloween, another lonely morning for one traitor


I did this today. It's probably been done, but I don't care. I hope you like it! review! I am a review hound! Plus a review made me...revise this a bit!  
Disclaimer: I own nada  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I woke up today, it's an ordinary day. I look at my calendar casually. I have to second glance it. It can't be today! How many years have gone by? It was the worst day of my life fourteen, I believe, years ago. I hate this day. This is the anniversary. Too long ago it happened. I can hear their voices. I hear their laughter echoing through my ears. The laughter is gone now. I can remember how it filled my soul. I can't remember now how long it's been since I laughed.  
  
I'm sitting on my couch. No one knows that this house even exists, not even my master. If he knew, he'd burn it down. I'm on a mission for him, but I can't do it. Not today. Not now. I stand up. I grab my photo album and blow the dust off it. My eyes water a bit. It's the dust, yeah, that's gotta be it. Why am I doing this?  
  
I go to place the album on it's lonely shelf, but something holds me back. What is it? I sit on my couch with the album. I open it. There they are, smiling, alive. I hate how they do that. Those were the good times. I had friends, love, and happiness. Now all I have is hate and bitterness. I haven't talked to one of these people in a few years. Well, at least not civilly. I turn the page. My eyes water again as I see the photograph of James and Lily on their wedding day. Sirius is there, standing proud and tall as the best man. It's the dust. This album hasn't been opened in at least thirteen years. It is the dust! I flip through the pages staring at the people. Studying their every detail. I won't forget them. I stop on a page. It's our last day at Hogwarts, we're standing next to the lake. I can see one of the giant squid's tentacles. I remember when it grabbed me in my forth year and Remus saved me. I wipe my eyes, stupid dust. Once I reached the last page, I saw something I had completely forgotten about. He gave it to me the night before he died. It was an envelope. Odd, I don't remember ever opening it. I slit the letter open, afraid of what I will find. I grab the letter. I read it over:   
_" Dear Peter,  
Thank you again for agreeing today to be our secret keeper. Lily's so afraid that something still might happen to us. I don't think so. You would never betray me. I know you. I must make this letter short. Harry is making a huge fuss. Goodbye my friend, I hope to see you soon. That is Voldemort doesn't see us first. Geez, that sounds morbid. Well, I'll see you soon, Peter.   
Your friend,  
James_"  
_  
_ I have to dust this place, I think to myself wiping my eyes again. He trusted me. Even to the last words he wrote in this letter in my hands, you can tell he trusted me with his heart and soul. Why was he so trusting? I drop the letter, not on purpose, but in thought. Why did I do it? I should have died with them. I close the album and put it on the shelf.  
  
I head to the kitchen to get something to drink to get my mind off of things, an owl swoops in, it scares me so badly. I take the letter from it. It hoots and flies off. My master, reminding me of my mission, I guess I have to go. I pour myself a drink and gulp it down.   
  
I look at my calendar again. Is there dust in this room too? Why are you stuck in my memories? My life is good now! It is! I did the right thing! They didn't care about me! Only my master cares about me. It's tough love. He only insults me and punishes me to make me stronger. He will make me a better servant. My loyalty wavers, so he has to keep me in line. Yes, I know it's true! HA! You will never get the best of me! You always treated me as an inferior! "All the marauder's are equal," I don't think so. We were never equal. Now who's superior? Who's still alive! I beat you James! I beat you Lily! But...if I beat you, why does it hurt so much today? Why do I feel that horrible pain every time I see Harry? I pull out my wand and cast a spell to rid the house of dust. The dust is gone, but why are my eyes still watering? I lay back on my couch. I look back over to the album: _Marauder's 'Till the End _. I put my head into the couch. I hate Halloween._   
  
  
  
_


End file.
